Hermanas
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Porque sin importar las circunstancias, siempre serían hermanas, hasta el final. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Advertencias.** Es un tanto triste… y tantito cursí. Pero en el buen sentido :)  
 **Aclaración.** Sonic y compañía no son de mi propiedad.

He salido de mi zona de confort… La realidad es que yo no sé nada de este par de féminas, pero creo que no me ha ido taaaan mal. Ha sido un gran reto en mi escritura, puesto que, como ya he mencionado, no soy muy partidaria del par de protagonistas.

No los entretengo más, lean...

* * *

 **By.  
** Gri.

 **Capítulo Único.**  
 _"Hermanas"_

* * *

.

.

.

Miró sin interés el trozo de papel que tenía entre sus dedos y suspiró con pesadez. Odiaba profundamente el recibir ese tipo de mensajes.

Analizo el contenido; por donde lo viese, aquello le provocaba una gran molestia.

" _Llegará mañana_ " decía aquella carta de cierta persona que francamente le provocaba jaqueca.

Tomó el teléfono y tecleo una serie de números, no iba a quedarse con las ganas de darle un par de improperios a la mente sádica de quien se le había ocurrido aquella tortura.

― _¿Hola?_ ―Escucho decir al otro lado de la línea.

Frunció ligeramente el seño mientras contenía las ganas de insultar a todo pulmón a la persona que tenía al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Cómo te has atrevido? ―Cuestionó de mala manera y visiblemente ofendida.

Una leve risita se escucho desde el otro lado.

― _Lo siento_ ―Fue lo que atino a decir sin parar de reír. ― _Vamos Blaze, solo es un pequeño favor… además, la chica no es tan mal compañía._ ―Le dijo después intentando calmar las aguas con la chica.

Masajeo sus sienes en señal de frustración. Odiaba que las personas hiciesen cosas sin consultarle. Ella era una mujer bastante ocupada y la sola idea de tener que centrar su agenda en una infante era inconcebible.

―No―Fue lo que se limito a decir. ―No soy niñera de nadie.―Dijo después consciente de que probablemente no podría deshacerse de aquel pequeño inconveniente.

Unos momentos de silencio se hicieron presentes en aquella plática telefónica; más fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Suspiró con resignación al entender que probablemente se trataba de la fémina en cuestión y suspiró.

―Cuando te vea, te patearé el trasero―Le dijo con cierto toque de ira en su voz antes de colgar la llamada mientras se dirigía a la fuente del sonido.

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, intentando tranquilizarse; si bien era conocida por tener un mal carácter, ella no era maleducada y por muy fastidioso que le resultase el asunto, aquella chica no tenía la culpa.

Abrió la puerta sin ganas observando con ligera sorpresa una figura bastante conocida para ella.

―¿Amy? ―Dijo sorprendida.

La aludida sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

―Blaze… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo has estado? ―Dijo animada la muchacha.

―Bien… supongo ―hubo una breve pausa― Creí que tenías incapacidad―Le dijo después.

―Vamos Blaze… cinco meses es poco para mí… ―Le dijo en son de broma.

Rieron un momento y le invitó a pasar. La chica en cuestión había sido su compañera de equipo desde que habían salido de la academia.

Habían formado una gran amistad, tantos años y vivencias respaldaban sus sentimientos, pero recientemente y tras el matrimonio y posterior embarazo de esta última, habían guardado bastante distancia.

―¿A qué has venido? ―Pregunto de golpe sonando un tanto tosca.

Para aquellos que no le conociesen pensarían que aquella manera tan directa de decir las cosas denotaba frialdad y aunque de cierto modo si lo era, ella en el fondo era una gran chica.

―Francamente, venía a intentar calmarte por lo de tu "encargo" ―admitió con diversión ―Pero, en vista de que no has matado a Sonic puedo estar tranquila―Dijo después. ―Hablando en serio, creo que hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Le observó un momento contrariada; esa chica tenía el don de exasperarle rápidamente, pero prefirió callar por respeto.

―Esa chica… Marine―hizo un sonido como si recordará algo―Estará bajo tu cargo… la entrenarás. ―Le informó de manera abrupta y difícil de entender.

Enarcó una ceja visiblemente sorprendida; ¿Entrenarla? ¿Es qué a caso todos en la estación creían que ella era una nana o algo por el estilo?

―Escucha Amy yo no…―Ya iba a dar al menos diez razones por las cuales no estaba de acuerdo pero la aludida no le dejo continuar.

―Sé que es tonto… pero la chica tiene talento. Además, el jefe cree que se lo debemos a George y Amanda―Dijo después con un tono un tanto triste.

Sintió un hueco en su estómago. Había olvidado aquel asunto; se había jurado así misma no pensar más en ello, más que nada por su salud mental.

Aquel asunto había dañado visiblemente la estabilidad de todos en la estación, pero sobre todo a ella. Había sido testigo de la trágica muerte de dos de los mejores agentes tres años atrás y no había logrado hacer nada para impedirlo.

Se sentía inmensamente culpable; había fallado, no solo en su misión, si no a sus compañeros.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente y sintió un nudo en su garganta que se esforzó por ocultar; Amy por su parte no dijo nada, aquello era difícil para todos.

La realidad era que "El jefe" como solían llamarle cariñosamente a Vector, un enorme cocodrilo líder del escuadrón de policías les había encomendado apresar a quien en apariencia no era una gran amenaza.

Un simple contrabandista, no era la gran cosa, habían capturado a cientos de esos tipos y aquello no podría haber sido la excepción.

 _Pero que equivocados estaban todos_ …

Sintió un sudor frío recorrerle y parpadeó fuertemente un par de veces intentando volver a la realidad.

Aún podía ver aquellos charcos de sangre correr libremente por el pavimento.

―Blaze―La voz de su compañera le hizo regresar nuevamente a la realidad. ―Sé que es difícil… pero eres la única persona capacitada para ayudarla… ―Amy guardo silencio unos momentos mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso y se los entregaba a su colega. ―Ha estado en malos pasos desde que sus padres murieron, léelos cuando tengas tiempo―Le dijo después.

Observó el folder que tenía entre sus manos y ojeó ligeramente el contenido que tenía escrito sobre él. "Recluta" había alcanzado a leer.

No se sentía cómoda; lo cierto era que ella no tenía tanta paciencia como muchos de sus compañeros y si había que ser sinceros era demasiado dura cuando las cosas no salían como ella lo deseaba.

Pero, muy en el fondo sabía que aquello era lo correcto, aquella chica había sido una víctima más del descuido policial que habían tenido y no merecía caer en las manos equivocadas ahora que sus padres ya no estaban a su lado.

―Está bien, tu ganas―Dijo al fin, mientras intentaba contener todos los puntos negativos que le veía a los argumentos de su amiga la cual simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que acababa de aceptar, mentiría si dijese que no estaba tentada a retractarse, pero a estas alturas sería tonto de su parte.

―Llegará mañana―Le dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza; más por resignación que por aceptación.

 _Ya no había marcha atrás…_

 **∙.∙**

Despertó de golpe sobresaltada; miró sin ganas el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche y sintió como su cabeza punzaba. No había logrado dormir nada la noche anterior.

Lo cierto era que había pasado la noche en vela tratando de hacer memoria sobre la chica que estaría a su cuidado.

No recordaba mucho sobre ella, le había visto muy pocas veces en la estación y lo cierto era que no le había prestado demasiada atención.

Había analizado los pros y contras de la situación y se cuestionó internamente porqué, entre tantos ella había sido la elegida.

Suspiró; tomó un baño rápido y se colocó su ropa formal. Mientras más rápido lo aceptara más rápido terminaría su tortura mental.

Tomó su vaso térmico para el café y camino en dirección a su vehículo. Al cabo de diez minutos ya se encontraba frente a la estación.

Al entrar en aquel reciento los saludos y bienvenidas no se hicieron esperar; debía ser amable y contestaba todos aquellos de manera formal, pero la realidad era que muchos de aquellos ni siquiera eran sus amigos.

Llegó al final del pasillo donde su molesto compañero le esperaba. Lo miró de arriba abajo un momento, analizando detenidamente la pequeña herida que tenía en la mejilla.

―¿Mala noche, Knuxi? ―Le dijo en son de burla, mientras comenzaba a ordenar los papeles en su escritorio.

El aludido frunció ligeramente el sueño y suspiró, ignorando el adjetivo con el que había sido llamado.

―Sí…―Se limito a decir.

Knuckles había sido asignado como su nuevo compañero; si había que ser sinceros el no hubiese sido su primera opción, lo consideraba demasiado terco y cabeza dura como para ser un policía, pero debía admitir que el joven era fuerte.

Lo que no tenía de inteligencia lo compensaba con el entusiasmo y si eso no era suficiente, la resistencia le ayudaba bastante.

Aunque francamente no solían llevarse particularmente bien; él le exasperaba de manera desmesurada; pero fuera de ello, habían logrado salir adelante.

―Te has quedado dormida, gatita―Le dijo luego de mucho no hablar, mientras rascaba su nuca en señal de pereza. Ella simplemente asintió; la realidad es que había llegado diez minutos tarde, pero esperaba que nadie más se lo hiciese notar.

Los minutos pasaron; no eran particularmente elocuentes y lo cierto era que ambos habían tenido una muy mala noche.

Bebió un sorbo de café y miró sin ganas la computadora que tenía frente a ella. Al parecer no tenía nada que investigar por el momento; suspiró con aburrimiento y muy secretamente se alegró de no tener nada que hacer; la jaqueca le estaba matando.

El molesto pitido del intercomunicador les hizo salir de su tranquilidad. Miraron con fastidio el aparato y salieron en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su jefe.

―¿Lista para la acción? ―le pregunto su compañero con fastidio.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza; la realidad era que estaban acostumbrados al trato pesado del enorme cocodrilo; pero igual no dejaba de ser fastidioso.

Llamó sin ganas a la puerta y tras unos segundos escucharon una voz profunda decir "pase"; accedieron a aquella enorme oficina y ante el fastidio de ser sancionados por alguna mala acción cometida tomaron asiento.

Vector se permitió observarles por unos interminables segundos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo sin importarle lanzar el humo en la cara de aquel par de jóvenes.

―Knuckles… Blaze―La voz áspera del cocodrilo interrumpió el silencio. ―Tengo noticias interesantes… ―ambos le miraron expectantes―Mephiles ha regresado―Dijo sin ganas.

Lo observaron; entre confundidos y extrañados. Pero no del todo sorprendidos, después del incidente con los compañeros caídos aquel sujeto había sido prácticamente tragado por la tierra.

―Las fuentes informan que ha sido visto nuevamente… claro que no puedo confirmar o negar la veracidad de la información, pero ustedes se encargaran de investigarlo―Les dijo después.

Conocían lo suficiente a Vector como para saber que ese no era el momento de replicar, asintieron y salieron de ahí sin más. De cierta manera ambos tenían cuentas pendientes con aquel sujeto.

Regresaron a la oficina que compartían y tras unos momentos de silencio fue él quien se decidió a romper el silencio.

―¿Crees que realmente haya regresado? ―Formuló de golpe mientras buscaba entre sus archivos la antigua información referente al caso.

Ella asintió, sabía muy en el fondo que aquel asunto aún estaba pendiente.

―Viene por nosotros―Fue lo único que dijo.

Y era de esperarse, por más que se hubiese empeñado en negarse, ellos habían arruinado el imperio que había logrado formar. Ahora, desde cero y desde las sombras probablemente había estado trabajando en una forma de vengarse.

―Tienes razón…

Tras un intercambio de miradas ambos comenzaron a trabajar. Tenían llamadas por hacer y documentos por leer. Ya hasta habían olvidado el dolor de cabeza que les había invadido.

Tras media hora de trabajo el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta les hizo salir de su letargo.

"Pase" atinaron a murmurar al unísono dejando ver una figura femenina.

―Buenas tardes―Saludo la chica. Ambos la miraron y siguieron en su asunto. Visiblemente ofendida por la poca atención prestada, la chica bufó molesta. ―¡Hey! Sigo aquí―Les dijo con molestia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio ambos simplemente la observaron nuevamente.

―Lo siento―Dijo la chica sin dejar de leer―Tenemos una nueva misión―Se limitó a excusarse.

Suspiro con fastidio y negó con la cabeza.

―Blaze… ―Llamó a la chica, captando ligeramente su atención. ―Marine está aquí―Le dijo mientras se abría paso dejando ver tras de sí a una chica mapache de no más de catorce años.

Alzó la mirada de su computadora y la observó detenidamente. De piel café y mirada azulada, la chica se mantenía bastante alejada de todo lo que le rodeaba. Parecía distraída. Noto también que traía consigo una pequeña maleta.

Tras unos segundos de reconocimiento sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquella chica era demasiado parecida a su madre.

―Marine… ―la voz de Amy intervino el silencio―Ella es Blaze…―Se encargó de presentarlas.

La aludida no respondió se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Blaze por su parte hizo lo mismo.

Knuckles, ajeno a la situación; continuó en su investigación. No le gustaban los niños, eso lo tenía claro y mientras más alejado se mantuviese de aquello era mejor.

Segundos después; la voz de aquella chica se hizo notar captando poderosamente la atención de las féminas presentes.

―Siento interrumpir su fiesta de miradas, pero necesito usar el baño―Dijo mientras dejaba su maleta de manera tosca en uno de los pequeños estantes de aquella oficina provocando que cayesen algunas cosas.

Contuvo las ganas de maldecir; Knuckles por su parte no lo hizo.

―¡Eh, mocosa! Ten más cuidado―Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la chica ya había salido de ahí dejando perplejo al joven.

Maldijo por lo bajo y continuó su trabajo. Blaze por su parte se limitó a suspirar, la convivencia con esa chica sería demasiado difícil según podía ver.

Estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, prácticamente lo había estado la mitad de su vida. Al morir sus padres en aquel accidente automovilístico, su tutela había sido pasada a manos de su abuela, la cual había muerto pocos años después a causa de un infarto.

Gracias a la pequeña herencia que sus padres le habían dejado pudo salir adelante en sus estudios.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había tenido una vida muy solitaria. Tenía pocos amigos y lo cierto era que, con el paso de los años y todas las atrocidades de las que había sido testigo le costaba trabajo confiar en las personas.

Le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos…

―Vaya chica―Se escucho decir de la boca de Knuckles mientras leía archivos viejos.

 **∙.∙**

Aquel lugar le daba malos recuerdos; masajeó sus sienes unos segundos y enjuagó su cara un par de veces con la esperanza de poder quitar esas imágenes de su mente.

Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí y no podía evitar sentirse tan incómoda.

Suspiró; miró la hora en el reloj de su celular y contó mentalmente las horas que habían pasado desde la última vez que había ingerido alimentos.

Tenía hambre…

Salió de aquel pequeño baño y camino nuevamente en dirección a la pequeña oficina; observó todo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle. Las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

Ya dentro de la oficina, la mirada acusadora de la chica con la que viviría de ahora en adelante le dio a entender que estaba molesta.

―¿Qué?.

Blaze negó con la cabeza y suspiró; por más que hubiese deseado recriminar el tiempo desperdiciado, la realidad era que no estaba de humor.

―Nos vamos―Fue lo único que dijo antes de despedirse con el mínimo de cortesía de su compañero y tomaba la maleta de la chica con relativa facilidad.

Una vez fuera de la estación; se permitió observar a la adulta que tenía frente a ella. Era una gata de piel lila y mirada fría. Por alguna razón le recordaba a las mujeres amargadas de la televisión.

Contuvo una risita al recordar una de esas escenas.

Bajo otras circunstancias habría reaccionado de mala manera; contó mentalmente hasta diez y caminó en dirección hacia donde había aparcado su coche.

Ya una vez dentro pensó en que debía hacer.

―Tengo hambre―Había dicho de golpe la menor, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita pícara.

Aquello había facilitado bastante las cosas.

Tras varios minutos dando vueltas aparcó cerca de una cafetería en donde solía comer de vez en cuando.

Tomaron asiento y la camarera se aproximo a tomar su pedido.

―Dame lo de siempre―Se limitó a decir.

La mujer asintió y dirigió su mirada a la adolescente.

Miró el menú que tenía entre sus manos y lo pensó por un momento.

―Quiero una hamburguesa con tocino y mucho queso… ―guardo silencio unos momentos, como si recordara― No le pongas cebolla… ―dijo después. ―¡Ah! Y una malteada de chocolate―Añadió después.

Una vez ordenados los alimentos ambas féminas quedaron frente a frente analizándose la una a la otra.

Ninguna de las dos tenía algo de lo cual deseasen hablar, la situación tampoco se prestaba para tal cosa.

Marine era consciente de que su trabajador social le había informado que viviría con aquella chica para posteriormente formar parte de la academia policial. Pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ella no quería serlo.

Sus padres habían sido un gran ejemplo, eso lo tenía claro pero ella… ¿Ella realmente podría seguirles el paso? El ochenta por ciento del tiempo actuaba sin pensar y si algo había aprendido de sus padres era que un policía debía tener la mente fría.

Miró a la chica que tenía frente a ella y suspiró; ella parecía ser el claro ejemplo de su teoría. Parecía fría y sin sentimientos, probablemente para ella la vida policial era más sencilla y le iba a bien.

Aunque si lo consideraba, quizá había sido buena idea que fuese ella quien le entrenara, después de todo, ¿Quién mejor que una policía para enseñarle lo básico?

―Eh, chica―La voz de la adolescente intentó llamar su atención.

La observó ligeramente, indicando que le escuchaba.

―¿Hace cuanto que eres policía? ―Pregunto de manera curiosa mientras jugueteaba con el salero en la mesa.

Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, francamente esperaba alguna tontería o insolencia.

―Cinco años―Fue lo que contestó.

De alguna manera aquello le pareció extraño, no era que le consideraba muy vieja, a simple vista se notaba que no debía pasar de los veintitantos, pero la mirada de frialdad le indicaba que había perdido la empatía desde hacía mucho más tiempo.

Recordó a sus padres y aquellas veces en que le pedían amablemente que abandonara la habitación porque debían "analizar" el material. Lo pensó un momento, aquello le intrigaba.

―¿Has visto muchos muertos? ―Pregunto con aún más curiosidad.

La mirada infantil y entusiasmada de la chica que tenía frente a ella le demandaba una respuesta, por muy inverosímil que aquello le pareciera.

Y ya iba a articular palabra cuando la camarera hizo acto de presencia con ambas órdenes.

―Gracias―Fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco de dieta.

Miró con gran entusiasmo el plato que tenía frente a ella y comenzó a engullir casi de inmediato. Blaze rodó los ojos en señal de incomodidad y fastidio, esta chica era un tanto maleducada.

Sintiéndose observada; Marine masticó rápidamente aquel trozo de comida que aún quedaba en su boca y sonrió mientras tragaba.

―Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo que no como algo tan rico―Se disculpó.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, si mal no recordaba la chica no tenía familia. Lo cual significaba que seguramente se encontraba en un orfanato.

Frunció ligeramente el seño; intentando no recodar aquella pequeña etapa de su vida en la que ella había tenido que pasar por lo mismo.

Comieron el silencio, Marine estaba demasiado ocupada deleitándose con el "manjar" que tenía entre sus manos, Blaze en cambio cuestionaba su existencia.

Aquella chica estaba sola, casi tanto como lo estuvo ella en su infancia. Y por mucho que se empeñase en ocultarlo, había algo en ella que le hacía sentirse identificada.

 **∙.∙**

Tras media hora; ya se encontraban en el departamento propiedad de la mayor; la más pequeña analizaba el contenido de aquella morada. Era relativamente pequeño, pero debía admitir que aquella chica de ojos miel tenía buen gusto.

―Linda casa, Blaze―Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y buscaba con la mirada el control remoto.

Blaze por su parte se dirigió al pequeño cuarto para huéspedes y dejo la maleta de la menor.

De regreso en la sala, la observó tranquila; buscando con entusiasmo un canal en la tv.

―Mañana temprano empezaremos tu entrenamiento―Le informó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y tomaba el control cambiando el canal.

―¡Oye! ―Protesto indignada al ver interrumpidas sus caricaturas.

Tras un intercambio de miradas, Blaze suspiró.

―Anda, a dormir… ha sido un largo día―Le ordeno.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada intimidante de ésta última le hizo optar por mantener silencio.

Estaba cansada sí, pero era demasiado temprano para dormir; miró el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió. Tendría un paseo nocturno. Miró a su alrededor, notando una pequeña ventana lo suficientemente espaciosa para darle paso a su pequeña anatomía.

Sonrío con prepotencia y esperó a que Blaze cerrase la puerta de su cuarto.

Al escuchar aquel sonido, emprendió la salida, haciendo uso de la agilidad que había aprendido con los años. Necesitaba dar un paseo para serenarse.

 **∙.∙**

Encendió el computador con cierta desesperación; miró el aparato con molestia mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior en señal de la prisa reprimida a la que se veía sometida.

Cuando el aparato al fin cedió comenzó a buscar en su base de datos todo lo relacionado con el orfanato en donde se encontraba su nueva huésped.

Lo cierto era que no había nada que fuese relativamente nuevo para ella; no era sorpresa que el maltrato y negligencia se hiciese presente en los infantes de aquellos lugares.

Tras algunos minutos de búsqueda sintió un nudo en su garganta. Aquella época gris en su vida era un asunto que le había quitado gran parte de su emotividad.

Suspiró; debía disculparse con aquella chica por haber sido tan ruda.

Caminó en dirección de la habitación de la chica y llamó a la puerta. Tras varios intentos sin obtener respuesta; abrió ligeramente la puerta, cerciorándose que aquella chiquilla se encontrase en buen estado.

 _Vacía. La habitación estaba vacía._

Frunció el seño con frustración y sintió la ira recorrerle ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido aquella chiquilla a irse así como así? !

Corrió con rapidez hasta su habitación y encendió el panel del circuito de cámaras que tenía en su departamento, notando como aquella chiquilla había salido con dirección al norte.

Se colocó los zapatos y corrió en aquella dirección. Ya ajustaría cuentas con esa muchachita.

 **∙.∙**

―Te digo que es fácil―La voz masculina que tenía frente a ella le hizo sentirse un tanto incómoda.

Conocía al chico que estaba parado ahí, había estado en el mismo orfanato, pero la realidad era que le producía un poco de miedo. Era consciente de que podía darle un buen golpe y podría irse sin problemas, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar con claridad.

―Yo… no creo que sea buena idea―Le dijo mientras se alejaba poco a poco de él; sin embargo, aquel chico no parecía dar su brazo a torcer. ―Por favor, no―Pidió la chica nuevamente mientras intentaba liberarse de aquel incómodo agarre.

Su mente se había bloqueado.

Y poco a poco, se había desconectado de la realidad. Había intentado inútilmente liberarse de aquellos brazos asfixiantes, pero ni con toda su fuerza bruta había logrado su objetivo.

Ahora sabía que había sido mala idea salir del departamento de su nueva tutora.

Sintió ganas de llorar; todo era tan injusto.

Y entonces, cuando sus esperanzas estuvieron perdidas, aquel milagro apareció.

―Suelta a esa chica―La voz autoritaria de la chica policía le hizo sentir la gloria en aquellos momentos. ―No lo repetiré dos veces―

Aquel sujeto la observó de arriba abajo, ignorando a quien se enfrentaba. Dejando caer sin ningún tipo de cuidado a la joven mientras se abalanzaba sobre quien se había atrevido a retarle.

Y aquella patada rápida fuerte y contundente le había hecho tentar a su suerte de una mala manera. Cayó de rodillas, tocando su estómago; intentando inútilmente recuperar su aliento.

―Serás bastarda―Le había gritado con enojo mientras intentaba abalanzarse nuevamente sobre ella, pero nuevamente aquel golpe certero y contundente le hizo retroceder.

―Te lo advierto―La voz fría de la chica le hizo estremecer―Desaparece de mi vista―Le ordenó, mientras se disponía a acomodar su zapato.

Sintió su sangre hervir, ¿Cómo es que se atrevía? Tomó su fiel navaja y se abalanzó sobre aquella mujer, logrando únicamente que le detuviese en el acto.

―Mal hecho, mal hecho―Le dijo negando con la cabeza, reprobando su acción. ―Quedas bajo arresto por acoso a menores―Le dijo mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos sus esposas de emergencia.

Y aprovechando su distracción realizó un pequeño corte en la muñeca de la oficial, logrando que ésta le soltase con un quejido de dolor mientras corría como alma que el demonio perseguía.

―Mierda―Murmuró entre dientes la chica mientras apretaba su mano en señal del dolor que aquello le producía.

Miró a Marine quien observaba estupefacta ante todo lo que había sucedido. Y aunque aún seguía demasiado molesta con aquella chica, no era el momento de reprenderla.

Camino en dirección a la chica y le abrazó.

―Todo está bien―Le dijo, en el tono más cálido que su persona le pudo permitir.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, aquel tibio líquido comenzó a traspasar la tela de su ropa; Marine estaba llorando.

Le había abrazado con más fuerza; casi como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Y poco o nada importaba que hubiese salido imprudentemente del departamento y se hubiese puesto en peligro.

Lo importante es que ahora estaba bien.

―Tranquila―Le reconfortó.

Tras varios minutos así, en los que la calma nuevamente se hacía presente; la chica le sonrió. Cálida y comprensiva.

―¿Mejor? ―Le pregunto mientras se separaba ligeramente de ella.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Gra-gracias―Había articulado con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas que aún seguían brotando.

―Anda, vamos a casa que has tenido suficiente acción por hoy―Le dijo mientras le indicaba que debían irse.

Tras unos segundos; reaccionó.

―¡Pero si estás herida! ―Obvió en un chillido histérico.

Miró la zona afectada y vio un hilito de sangre recorrerle.

―Estoy bien.

Marine negó con la cabeza.

―¡Vamos al hospital!

Y antes de que pudiese pensar en negarse, era ella quien era dirigida.

Sonrió; hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie se preocupaba de ese modo por ella.

Y aunque aquello le podía parecer trivial y bastante cursi, aquello le había hecho sentirse querida.

Quizá después de todo aquella chica no era tan fastidiosa como pensaba.

 **∙.∙**

―Así que fallaste―El tono de reprobación en que aquello había sido dicho, podía intimidar a cualquiera. Y en efecto, así había sido.

―Yo, lo siento mi señor―La voz tartamuda del chico intentaba excusarse inútilmente del fallo que acaba de cometer.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y sudores fríos; aquella persona que parecía reprimirlo suspiró.

Y antes de que hubiese logrado reaccionar, el sonido de un disparo se hizo resonar en la habitación dejando al descubierto los sesos de aquel joven que no pasaba de los dieciocho años.

―Inepto―Fue lo que pronuncio aquel sujeto mientras guardaba su arma. Miró con desagrado el cuerpo inerte del que había sido su empleado y suspiró.

Si quería que las cosas fuesen bien hechas, debía hacerlas el mismo. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró el monitor de su computadora.

―Nos veremos muy pronto agentes―Dijo en voz alta consciente de que nadie le escuchaba.

 **∙.∙**

Tras media hora en aquellas pulcras paredes, estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada; odiaba los hospitales. Le recordaban cosas de su pasado que no eran agradables.

Miró a su tutora con cierta preocupación y sintió una profunda vergüenza invadirle. Por su culpa estaba herida y había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre.

―Blaze yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho. ―Se disculpó arrepentida y consternada.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

―No te preocupes, estoy bien. He pasado cosas peores―Le ánimo a no preocuparse más.

Y aunque no estaba segura del todo, asintió. Quizás después de todo ella tenía razón. Era una policía y debía tener experiencias peores que un simple malandrín de segunda.

De alguna manera, aquella chica de aspecto frío le había comenzado a caer muy bien. Sabía que sería difícil convivir con una persona que no conocía y que le habían advertido tenía mal carácter, pero… no podía dejar de sentirse plenamente familiarizada con ella.

Como si ya le conociese de toda la vida. Y que se hubiese puesto en peligro por salvarle; y no solo eso, hubiese pasado por alto la falta que había cometido, había provocado en ella una sensación agridulce.

Le costaba trabajo confiar en las personas, la vida en el orfanato le había enseñado que no podía confiar en nadie, pero por otro lado, la cálida sensación de que alguien cuida de ti, le hacía sentir completa.

 _La hacía sentir apreciada_.

Miró al médico colocarle aquellas puntadas a la mayor y cómo esta hacía unas ligeras muecas de dolor.

Sonrió por lo bajo.

No sabía cómo, dónde ni cuándo. _Pero ella salvaría la vida de Blaze The Cat si el destino lo ameritaba_.

 **∙.∙**

Luego de aquella agitada noche, las cosas para ambas féminas habían estado relativamente calmadas; por recomendación del médico, Blaze había tenido dos días de reposo, lo cual atrasaba bastante su investigación y el posterior entrenamiento de la chica.

Pero había sido una buena ocasión para conocer más a fondo a su nueva inquilina y notar que, así como sus antiguos compañeros, poseía una personalidad temperamental y bastante explosiva.

Hacía bastante contraste con la suya; y en menos de dos días, la presencia de Marine ya se había hecho notar en cada rincón de su hogar.

Y, pese a la pulcritud a la que estaba acostumbrada; aquello extrañamente no le molestaba. Sentía una calidez bastante extraña en su hogar y aquello se sentía bastante bien.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo, pero por alguna razón sentía que conocía a aquella chiquilla de toda la vida.

―Blaze―La voz de Marine le distrajo.

La observó, indicándole que le escucha; estaba ocupada con algunos expedientes atrasados.

―¿Tu sabes quién mato a mis padres? ―Cuestionó de golpe la chica mientras hacía el intento de contener una pequeña lágrima.

Mentiría si dijese que aquello no le tomo por sorpresa.

―Sí―Dudo en contestar.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, la chica continuó con su interrogatorio.

―¿Está tras las rejas? ―

Negó con la cabeza y suspiro imperceptiblemente.

―No aún―Musitó.

Se sintió ligeramente frustrada y decepcionada. La realidad era que no sabía demasiado acerca de la muerte de sus padres, nadie nunca había querido aclararle que había sucedido.

Miró a Blaze directamente a los ojos y sin titubear, cuestionó.

―¿Conoces su nombre? ―

Y, cual chiquilla de quince, Blaze sintió morir. Era difícil para ella hablar del tema, era un asunto que su mente aún no había logrado superar; y ahora que aquella chiquilla le cuestionaba algo que francamente no sabía si era prudente mencionarle, le ponía contra la espada y la pared.

―Sí―Guardo silencio unos momentos, buscando las palabras correctas para dar por terminado el asunto. ―No es algo que podamos discutir, no ahora.

Arqueó una ceja confundida.

―¿Y por qué no? ―

"Porque no me siento lista" Pensó en decir, pero aquello sonaba muy tonto para alguien de su edad y estatus.

―Es un asunto confidencial. Aún trabajamos en ello―Medio mintió intentado salir del paso.

Se chupo los dientes en clara señal de fastidió y suspiró. Era más que claro que ella no le daría respuestas.

Podía notarse claramente que la chica estaba molesta; quería respuestas y por muy difícil que le resultase no era el momento de dárselas.

Más allá del hecho de que fuese una herida que aún no lograba sanar, no tenía la madurez suficiente para enfrentarse al peligro inminente que ese sujeto representaba.

Si algo había aprendido de aquella chica es que, la impulsividad era su mayor debilidad.

Debía mantenerla lo más alejada posible de todo aquello.

El sonido de su celular le hizo estremecerse. Miró sin ganas el aparato y contestó el llamado.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Pregunto de mala gana al ver que el remitente era su compañero de equipo. No se sentía de ánimos para lidiar con las tonterías del cabeza dura de Knuckles.

― _Tenemos serios problemas_ ―La voz de preocupación del joven le dio a entender que era un asunto bastante serio. ― _Ven a la estación, rápido_.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, tomó las llaves de su auto y le indicó a la chica que debía seguirle. Tras unos minutos en el tráfico, bajo con prisa del automóvil dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Marine, ajena a la situación, seguía con dificultad a la joven que parecía visiblemente alterada.

―¿Qué sucede? ―

Knuckles le tendió un trozo de papel y leyó el contenido rápidamente

" _Agentes Echidna, Hedgehog, Cat_

 _Es un honor para mí tener noticias de ustedes nuevamente, me alegra que estén tras mis pasos otra vez…_ "

Blaze arrugó el entrecejo con frustración. De alguna manera sabía a dónde se dirigía todo esto. Abrumada, continuó leyendo el contenido.

" _El tiempo es veloz… ¿A qué no? Espero devolverles el favor muy pronto… después de todo, hay cosas peores que perder lo que más quieres en el mundo…_ "

Sintió un hueco formarse en su estomago; miró a Knuckles con visible preocupación y éste lo miraba de igual forma.

Mephiles iría tras aquello que les importaba.

―¿Sabes lo qué significa, no? ―La voz de su irritante compañero se notaba preocupada, hasta el tenía sentimientos.

Se limitó a asentir. Tenían más dudas que respuestas y la realidad era que la bomba acababa de detonarse.

Marine, completamente ajena al drama policial que los adultos estaban pasando en ese momento miró la cantidad enorme de papeles esparcidas por toda la oficina y sintió curiosidad de leer el contenido.

Tomó uno de tantos y comenzó a leer.

" _Mephiles The Dark famoso contrabandista es declarado oficialmente desaparecido, sin embargo el departamento de policía no puede afirmar o negar el hecho de que el famoso criminal haya perecido en el tiroteo realizado el 3 de septiembre del presente año_ "

Sintió como su respiración se hacía agitada; esa era la fecha en que sus padres habían muerto. Miró nuevamente el papel y remarcó el nombre de aquel sujeto en su mente. Por alguna razón estaba segura de que le había escuchado nombrar en alguna parte, pero no recordaba en dónde.

Abrumada, dejó nuevamente aquel trozo de periódico en el escritorio de Blaze y centró su atención en ambos adultos que parecían discutir sobre el mismo asunto.

―He avisado a Sonic―Le dijo Knuckles mientras le tendía una taza de café para los nervios. ―Espio obtuvo nueva información, aunque no creo que sea lo suficientemente relevante―Le informó.

Le observó, invitándole a continuar. Marine, por su parte; comenzó a escuchar con atención aquella plática.

―Al sur de Station Square, fuentes información que Mephiles ha estado reclutando adolescentes, y adultos jóvenes para formar su nuevo imperio. ―Hubo un momento de silencio, pues parecía recordar algo. ―De ser cierto, estamos hablando de una situación aún más delicada al haber menores involucrados. ―

Tras varios momentos de silencio, se decidió a retomar el hilo de la conversación.

―Entonces, el muy bastardo ha hecho su propio escudo con chiquillos sabiendo que no podremos atacarle así como así. ―Reflexiono la fémina mientras le daba un trago a su café. Knuckles simplemente asintió. ―¿Tienes la ubicación? ―Preguntó después.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Espio fue herido antes de que pudiese averiguarlo―Admitió con pesadez mientras buscaba en su computadora algo referente al asunto. ―Rouge dijo que se encargaría de los cabos sueltos. ―Dijo después.

Suspiró casi de manera imperceptible; aquello era tan estúpidamente complicado.

 _Mephiles_ …

Aquel nombre resonaba fuertemente en su mente; aquel era el causante de la desintegración de su pequeña familia. Frunció el seño visiblemente enojada.

―Maldito―Dijo en voz alta causando que ambos adultos le observaran.

―Marine, tranquilízate―La voz de Knuckles se hizo presente con un tono autoritario. No conocía a la chica, pero el enojo no solucionaría nada en momentos como ese.

Blaze solo se limito a observarla, aquella mirada de enojo y consternación le resultaba demasiado familiar.

―¡Ese maldito! ¡El fue quién mato a mis padres! ―La histeria de la chica seguía a flor piel.

Convencida de que aquello no pararía, camino hasta la menor y en un tierno acto de compresión, su mano ya se encontraba sobre su hombro, mientras se colocaba a su altura.

―Escucha―Había sustituido su tono frío por uno más cálido ―Te prometo que vamos a atraparlo―Le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos de manera comprensiva. ―Confía en mí. ―Le dijo después, mientras le sonría.

Y pese a que quería dar una razón en contra, aquella sonrisa le daba a entender que debía confiar.

―De acuerdo―Susurro.

El sonido del intercomunicador se encargó de romper aquella tierna escena. El único masculino presente fue quien atendió el llamado.

Tras unos segundos, la cara de éste cambio ligeramente de expresión.

―Está bien―Fue lo único que dijo antes de romper la comunicación. ―Blaze, Sonic nos espera Mystic Ruins―.

Tras unos momentos asimilando lo anteriormente suscitado, la aludida asintió.

―¿Qué está haciendo ahí? ―Pregunto segundos después mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su cajón y le indicaba a Marine seguirle.

―Hemos descubierto la verdadera madriguera de Mephiles―Fue lo que dijo, con autosuficiencia.

Aquello parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto; y no era que no confiase en sus colegas, pero todo le estaba dando muy mala espina.

―Vale… adelántate, te alcanzo en unos minutos―Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacía el cubículo de la única persona que sabía que tenía sentido común.

Sin llamar a la puerta, entró en aquel pequeño espacio provocando un sobresalto en el dueño del cubículo.

―Casi me infartas―Le dijo mientras recobraba la compostura y acomodaba los papeles que había desordenado a causa del sobresalto.

―Lo siento, Silver―Tras unos segundos continuó―Necesito pedirte un favor―Le dijo después. El aludido asintió. ―Ella es Marine, necesito que cuides de ella, por favor.

El joven de nombre Silver, quien en esencia no debería de estar en un lugar como ese, asintió.

―Gracias Silver, te debo una―Se despidió la chica mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano en señal de gratitud.

Se miraron unos segundos, analizándose el uno al otro.

―Hola…―Fue lo único que él pronunció, en un tono bastante bajo. No era de muchas palabras y la mayor parte del tiempo pecaba en timidez. Era por ello que había dejado de tener misiones.

Era policía, tenía una placa que lo comprobaba, pero era demasiado "Blando" para tal cargo.

Marine solo sonrió; aquel chico le resultaba muy gracioso. Tras unos momentos de silencio, recordó la molestia anterior y frunció el seño.

―¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado―Murmuró para sí misma causando extrañeza en el joven.

―¿Sucede algo? ―Pregunto, preocupado.

Luego de un momento de debate mental, decidió que el sería la mejor persona para resolver todas las dudas que le invadían.

―¿Podrías decirme quién es Mephiles The Dark? ―

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido, había escuchado sobre tal asunto, no había participado activamente, pero estuvo bastante preocupado cuando Blaze resulto herida de aquel enfrentamiento.

―Un contrabandista―Fue lo que se limitó a decir. No podía decir mucho sobre el tema, ni aunque así lo desease, no había estado implicado en él.

Visiblemente decepcionada, decidió pensar en otra estrategia para poder conocer a la verdad tras aquel infame sujeto.

 **∙.∙**

Conducía a toda velocidad por aquellas transitadas calles de la enorme ciudad.

―Debimos tomar el tren―Obvio la chica mientras veía como llegaban a un semáforo en rojo, retrasando aún más su llegada.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, el de ojos color lila contuvo un par de improperios.

No podía dejar de pensar que aquello había sido una mala idea, todo sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad y aunque confiaba en Sonic y su capacidad para resolver los problemas por su propia cuenta, no podía evitar suponer que algo malo estaba por pasar.

Miró hacía el cielo; las nubes amenazaban con descargar en cualquier momento el agua que contenían. Aquel ambiente triste y sin ánimos no ayudaba a mejorar sus sospechas.

Luego de media hora ya se encontraban en aquel lugar; demasiado vacio y acabado por el tiempo. Lo cierto era que no le parecía el lugar adecuado para que Mephiles intentara hacer de las suyas.

―Algo no anda bien―

Knuckles solo suspiró.

 _Ahora lo primordial era buscar a Sonic_.

 **∙.∙**

Movía uno de sus pies desesperada; estar en aquella oficina era aburrido. Ese chico no hablaba mucho y lo cierto era que el ruido mental que le invadía no le ayudaba mucho.

Silver tecleaba cosas que honestamente no le interesaban, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto de ese sujeto y en Blaze.

¿Y si ella también terminaba como sus padres?

Miró al chico quien parecía ajeno a sus líos mentales; ya iba abrir la boca para cuestionarle la ubicación de Mystic Ruins, cuando alguien irrumpió de golpe en el pequeño cubículo.

―¡SILVER! ―La voz chillona de Amy les hizo sobresaltarse.

El aludido, luego de unos segundos de sordera miró a la chica que acaba de entrar y trato de sonreír.

―¿Qué sucede, Amy? ―Pregunto, recobrando la audición.

―Estoy muy molesta, Sonic se a escabullido a Mystic Ruins sin decirme porque…―Le dijo indignada. ―¡Estoy tan molesta! ¡Llévame! ―Exigió la de ojos verdes mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves de uno de los helicópteros de la estación.

Negó con la cabeza, consciente de lo peligroso que aquello resultaba en el estado de la muchacha. Lo cual no le vino en gracia.

Y aquel puñetazo dio a entender que la chica no bromeaba con su idea de querer ir.

Marine rió divertida, provocando la atención de la chica hormonal.

―Eres genial Amy―Le dijo riendo por tal espectáculo.

Sonrió ligeramente avergonzada mientras le tendía una mano al muchacho que había sido víctima de sus hormonas.

―Lo siento Silver―Sonrió, divertida mientras el muchacho se frotaba la zona afectada. ―¿Qué esperamos? Vamos, que se hace tarde―Dijo después mientras caminaba directamente a la salida.

Y antes de que pudiese negarse, la joven adolescente salió en dirección a aquella joven de fuerza bruta.

―Dios… mamá me matará si dejo que algo le pase―Se dijo para sí mismo mientras seguía a ambas féminas, resignado.

 **∙.∙**

Tras varios intentos infructíferos de comunicarse con Sonic, ambos agentes comenzaron a exasperarse. ¿Cómo era posible que no apareciese por ninguna parte? ¿Es que acaso era una broma de mal gusto?.

―Esto está tardando demasiado―Dijo molesto Echidna, mientras limpiaba los rastros de sudor que había en su frente.

La humedad presente en el ambiente les dificultaba la respiración. Aquello estaba comenzando a alterarle.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y frunció el seño; había pasado más de una hora y aún no tenían idea de dónde podría estar ese cabeza dura.

Lo cierto era que separarse para ganar más terreno no era una opción, aquel lugar era desconocido y que uno de los dos se perdiera, podría resultar aún peor.

Convencida de que la situación no podía ser aún peor, decidió golpear uno de esos enormes árboles, en señal de frustración.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el sonido de algo cayendo desde lo alto llamó su atención. El cuerpo de su inconsciente compañero ya hacía en el piso.

Dirigió su mano hasta su cuello comprobando, para su tranquilidad que este seguía con vida.

―Está vivo―Le dijo a su pareja, mientras éste asentía.

Ahora la incógnita sería saber que le había ocurrido al joven erizo.

En apariencia, no parecía tener heridas producidas por algún arma blanca o de fuego, pero se necesitaba algo bastante bueno para poder noquear a alguien como él.

Aquello les preocupo.

¿Quién podría ser tan rápido como para alcanzarle?

Tras unos minutos, intentando hacerle recobrar la consciencia, éste poco a poco reacciono.

Le dolía la cabeza y su vista era borrosa, pero parecía estar bastante lúcido.

Sorprendido de encontrar a sus compañeros ahí, se atrevió a cuestionarles el porqué de su estadía ahí.

―Tú nos has llamado, idiota―Le dijo el Equidna, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ofendido ante tal pregunta.

Intentó recordar lo acontecido; pero lo cierto era que no recordaba haber solicitado refuerzos.

―Yo no llame―Fue lo que dijo.

Le miraron confundidos, ¿cómo era posible?

―¿Quién fue, entonces? ―Cuestiono la chica.

―No lo sé―Y no mentía, desconocía quien había realizado aquella llamada.

Había sido convocado por el mismo Mephiles; le había prácticamente obligado a llegar hasta ahí bajo el argumento de que, sino hacía acto de presencia, sería su familia quién pagaría las consecuencias de su cobardía.

Recordaba haber llegado; y haber tenido un ligero enfrentamiento verbal que había culminado tras el disparo de un rayo de luz que le había noqueado prácticamente sin darse cuenta.

―Mephiles está aquí―Confirmó. ―Pero no sé a ciencia cierta si podamos enfrentarle los tres, solos. ―

Cualquier rastro de duda fue disipado rápidamente al ser presas de una lluvia de balas ir exclusivamente sobre ellos.

Haciendo gala de su entrenamiento, el trío de agentes logró esquivar con aparente facilidad aquel ataque.

Buscó con la mirada la fuente de todo aquello, notando como a no más de tres metros alrededor de cinco o seis encapuchados disparaban a diestra y siniestra contra ellos.

Ante esto, en un rápido movimiento imperceptible para el ojo de cualquiera se posiciono justo detrás de ellos, noqueándoles de golpe.

―Bien hecho, azulito―La voz de Knuckles le reconfortó.

Caminó hasta aquellos sujetos y comenzó a quitar uno a uno las máscaras que cubrían sus rostros y tal como Espio había dicho, eran adolescentes que no pasaban de más de dieciocho años.

Uno de ellos, uno zorro de dos colas comenzó a despertar lentamente. Los observó confundido y visiblemente asustado.

―Yo… yo lo siento mucho―Se disculpó el jovencito. ―¡Juro que no fue a propósito! ―Añadió, intentando no llorar por la histeria y el miedo del que era presa.

Lo miraron, entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

Sonic se acercó hasta él y le tendió la mano en clara señal de paz.

―Tranquilo… ―Le sonrió― Necesitamos tu ayuda… ¿Sabes dónde está Mephiles? ―Pregunto después.

El joven zorro asintió.

―Les llevaré―Dijo después con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad.

El trío de adultos, suspiraron aliviados, al menos algo les estaba saliendo bien.

Tras unos minutos de caminata; y con la firme convicción de que no podían fiarse al cien de aquel jovencito, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cueva bastante amplia.

Tails, que así se hizo llamar el zorro, les indicó que debían entrar con cuidado pues estaba lleno de trampas.

La oscuridad invadía casi en su totalidad aquel lugar, les era difícil caminar sin tropezarse o chocar contra las piedras que se encontraban a su alrededor.

―Tengan cuidado, puede atacarnos por sorpresa―Dijo Tails mientras doblaba a la derecha, seguido de sus "turistas".

Mantenía al cien por cien sus sentidos, aquella sensación de que algo malo pasaría le invadía de una manera desmesurada.

Sabía que aquel sujeto era peligroso, ya lo había dejado claro y ahora que estarían cara a cara nuevamente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

No se sentía débil, sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo era. Pero, temía fallar.

Fallar como lo había hecho tres años atrás y decepcionar a la chiquilla que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado.

No servía de nada engañarse, la chica le importaba. En poco tiempo había ganado un hueco muy grande en su corazón.

Era como una _hermana_ pequeña para ella.

Y si Mephiles amenazaba la nueva tranquilidad que acaba de conseguir, ella lucharía para evitarlo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sumida en soledad, había tenido el peso de una existencia vacía sin el calor de una familia, o de alguien que le importase de verdad. Ahora tenía a esa revoltosa mapache y haría lo que fuese necesario porque estuviese a salvo de todo.

―Blaze… danos un poco de luz―La voz de Sonic le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Asintió con la cabeza, había olvidado por completo que ella podía acabar con esa oscuridad. Y desde su índice derecho una pequeña llamarada de fuego se hizo presente.

A nadie, salvo Tails pareció sorprenderle.

Al cabo de unos momentos, ya se encontraban cara a cara a la enorme puerta que les separaba de la fuente de todos sus males.

―Es aquí―Obvio el joven zorro mientras tecleaba el comando correcto para poder abrir la puerta.

Tras unos segundos, esta cedió.

 **∙.∙**

―Date prisa, Silver―Ordeno su hermana menor con autoridad mientras movía uno de sus pies desesperada.

El aludido contenía las ganas de dar la vuelta y regresar a la estación.

―No puedo ir más rápido.

Y antes de dar otro molesto chillido, Marine intervino en la conversación.

―¿Es ahí abajo? ―Preguntó la chiquilla distrayendo la atención de ambos adultos, los cuales se limitaron a asentir.

Aterrizaron y poco después, la joven eriza comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque. Aún en el estado en el que se encontraba, era demasiado rápida.

Silver y Marine se limitaron a seguirle, unos pasos atrás.

―¡Es por aquí! ―Dijo la chica mientras seguía a paso firme.

Los otros dos, simplemente le seguían, un tanto cansados debido a la persecución.

No entendía cómo es que podía estar tan segura de que era la dirección correcta, pero no tenía otra opción.

―¡Amy, detente! ―La voz del chico le se hizo resonar.

Ambas le miraron, se notaba enojado.

―Es tonto venir aquí cuando no tenemos ni idea de dónde estamos, ¿Has pensado que puedes estar en un error? ―

Ella negó.

―Vamos bien, mira, ahí están las huellas de los chicos―Le dijo, con autosuficiencia mientras seguía caminando en dirección a la cueva.

Visiblemente apenado, siguió caminando.

Marine, por su parte, pensó que aquellos dos eran unos hermanos bastante divertidos. Ella no había tenido la suerte de haber tenido un hermano menor con quién discutir. O un hermano mayor a quien imitar.

Aquello en muchas ocasiones le había hecho sentir enormemente triste, pero desde que había conocido a Blaze, ese vacío se había llenado.

No tenía mucho de conocerle, era consciente de que el amor y cariño nacían con la convivencia y el tiempo, pero en menos de una semana, sentía que le conocía de toda la vida.

Nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella en mucho tiempo. Luego de tanto tiempo, sentía que tenía en Blaze una _hermana mayor_.

Tras una pequeña caminata, ya hacían frente a la entrada de la cueva.

―Esto no se ve bien―La voz de Silver se hizo notar, no temía por su seguridad, sino más bien por la de su hermana y la menor que les acompañaba.

―Oh, vamos, sabes que estaré bien―La voz de Amy le tranquilizó mientras le tomaba de la mano para conducirle al interior. Marine, simplemente les siguió. Quería saber de una vez por todas quien era ese tal Mephiles, pero sobre todo, quería asegurarse que su hermana, estaba bien.

 **∙.∙**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo; según Tails, aquella era la morada de aquel sujeto. Pero por mucho que se esforzase, no podía encontrar ni rastro del psicópata.

En el fondo, no podía dejar de sentirse visiblemente preocupada. Había algo en todo esto que no podía dejar de hacerle sentir inquieta.

―Blaze―La voz de Sonic le hizo girar su mirada hacía el.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro, miró con lentitud la zona afectada y sintió un líquido tibio y rojizo brotar de él.

 _Sangre_.

Tras un momento de titubeo, desde lo alto notó con cierto recelo como aquel sujeto que tanto le había quitado la tranquilidad le observaba de mala manera con la intención de seguir atacándola.

Esta vez en cambio, logró ser lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar aquellos proyectiles. Miró nuevamente a aquel sujeto y notó como este descendía rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una especie de elevador.

Tomó su arma, ignorando el dolor que esto produjo en su hombro y apuntó hasta su objetivo. Knuckles por su parte, comenzó a golpear aquella plataforma a fin de lograr hacerle caer.

El tiempo pareció ir más despacio, la adrenalina que embargaba su interior le hizo sentirse poderosa, pero aquellos pensamientos sobre la noche en que sus compañeros habían fallecido comenzaban a hacerse notar.

Su respiración se hizo agitada, debido al dolor que se producía en su cuerpo.

―Blaze―Knuckles le llamó desde lejos, mientras intentaba hacerle reaccionar. Lo miró, casi como fuera de sí. ―¡Dispara!― Le gritó con fuerza mientras seguía golpeando.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y disparó. No supo a ciencia cierta que era lo que había pasado, pero al escuchar un ligero quejido de dolor, recobró la compostura.

―Han cometido un gran error agentes―La voz de aquel repugnante sujeto se hizo resonar, mientras el trío de policiales le miraban expectantes.

Y aquello comenzó a tornarse feo.

De un salto, descendió, quedando frente a frente a quienes habían arruinado su imperio.

―Tiempo de pagar―Les dijo y tras unos segundos, todo se oscureció.

El quejido de dolor proveniente de su compañero le hizo sentir que algo dentro de ella se quebraba. Miró a Knuckles quién había sido atravesado con aquel extraño rayo y sintió deseos de llorar.

―¡Knuckles! ―Le llamó intentando que no perdiera la conciencia, pero era demasiado tarde. La sangre brotaba en grandes cantidades y lo cierto era que el brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse. ―¡No te duermas! ―Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano en un intento de ayudarle.

Sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos con dificultad.

―Cuida de Tikal―Fue lo único que logro decir. Momentos después, la vida se le fue.

Miró a Sonic parecía contener las lágrimas de amargura. Y éste también le miró. No hizo falta decir más, ahora irían en serio.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta su enemigo y atacó. Le atacó en un rápido impulso logrando que aquella arma cayera al suelo. Pero la ira he histeria del que era presa no le permitió pensar con claridad su siguiente movimiento logrando que Mephiles le atacara, hiriéndole al instante.

Miró a su compañero caer al suelo, tratando de incorporarse, el tiempo pareció ir más despacio y el zumbido en su cabeza le decía que todo aquello era irreal.

La risa de aquel tipejo lentamente resonó con fuerza en aquel recinto, el dolor y desesperación le impedía pensar con claridad.

―Ahora tú―Se dirigió directamente al joven zorro quién se había mantenido estático y ajeno a la situación, presa del pánico. ―Hay un lugar especial en el infierno para los traidores―Le dijo mientras una carcajada se escapaba de sus labios y le apuntaba directamente hacía su sien.

Y antes de que aquel gatillo fuese presionado, una llamarada fue directamente hacía aquel sujeto, lastimando una de sus piernas en el proceso.

Miró con odio a la causante de su enorme herida y vociferó un par de blasfemias.

―Vete de aquí―Le dijo a Tails mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, aquello iba en serio.

―¡TÚ! ―Mephiles pareció aún más fuera de sí― ¡Tú has sido una piedra en mi camino desde el principio! ¡Serás eliminada, gata inmunda!. ―

Y haciendo uso de aquella agilidad y rapidez que le caracterizaba, esquivo relativamente fácil los proyectiles con los que era atacada. Había sido tomada por sorpresa una vez, pero aquello no volvería a suceder.

El dolor de ver morir a su compañero le había dado a entender que debía estar alerta y acabar de una vez por todas con ese sucio contrabandista.

 **∙.∙**

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, podía escuchar al par de erizos discutir, pero algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le decía que debía darse prisa. La sensación un mal presentimiento le albergaba.

La misma sensación que había tenido al momento de enterarse que sus padres habían fallecido.

Era plenamente consciente de que, al llegar ahí, Blaze le reprendería por actuar tan imprudentemente ante una situación de peligro, pero no podía evitarlo, la sensación de curiosidad era demasiado fuerte y necesitaba darle un fin a sus dudas e inquietudes.

Necesitaba respuestas y si nadie iba a dárselas, ella las obtendría de buena o mala manera.

Desde lejos, pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de disparos, y los gritos de ira que su hermana mayor estaba pronunciando, asustada, aceleró el paso en búsqueda de la verdad. Aquella escena le aterró.

Visiblemente cansada, malherida y profundamente abatida; podía observar como aquella chica de mirada fría hacía un esfuerzo monumental por lanzar aquellas llamaradas de fuego desde sus manos en un intento de acabar de una vez por todas con su enemigo.

Lo observó con visible asombro, aquel sujeto al fin estaba frente a sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle. El causante de su dolor estaba ahí.

―Marine―La voz de Silver jadeaba en un intento de recuperar el aliento debido a la carrera que había mantenido anteriormente. ―¿Qué?... ―Y el tampoco pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban.

Aquel tétrico espectáculo había dejado estáticos a los recientes espectadores. Amy, quién recién se integraba, miró con horror como su adorado Sonic ya hacía luchando contra aquella bestia.

―¡SONIC! ―Fue su voz histérica quién logro captar la atención del trío de combatientes.

Blaze frunció el seño con bastante molestia, si lograba sobrevivir a aquello, ya se encargaría del idiota de Silver por poner en peligro a Marine. Mephiles por su parte sonrío con diversión al notar la nueva carne fresca que tenía frente a él. Miró sin ganas a sus dos rivales y pensó en una mejor manera de hacerles pagar.

En un rápido movimiento se posicionó frente a trío de recién llegados enfocando su atención en ambas féminas que le miraban estupefactas.

Plenamente dispuesto a asestarles un golpe certero a ambas, una fuerza extraña no le permitió mover su mano.

―Aléjate de ellas―La voz de Silver se hizo notar, mientras hacía uso de sus poderes. ―Váyanse de aquí―Les ordeno mientras hacía volar unos cuantos metros al malvado logrando que impactara directamente contra una de las paredes.

Visiblemente confundida, sintió la sangre hervir por sus venas y ante una posible reprimenda por parte de su mentora vociferó:

―¡Nada de eso! ¡Él se llevo a mis padres y le haré pagar! ―Gritó presa de la ira, al tiempo que lograba hacer que Silver se desconcentrase y que Mephiles le asestase un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

Fatigada, pudo escuchar claramente el acto de valentía del cual hacía gala su pequeña aprendiz; sintió deseos de reprenderle.

―¡Marine! ¡Aléjate de aquí! ―Le ordeno acercándose con dificultad hasta el golpeado Mephiles.

Le costaba respirar, había gastando demasiada energía con aquellas llamaradas mientras la herida en su hombro le restaba bastante energía.

―Muy divertido, muy divertido. ―La voz de aquel tétrico sujeto se hizo notar―Odio la diversión―.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar; el impacto inminente de otro rayo extraño se posiciono en su pierna izquierda.

El agudo dolor que eso le produjo, fue motivo de burla para su verdugo.

―Y contigo son dos―Sonrío mientras le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

Consciente de que su fin podría estar cerca, hizo gala de todas sus fuerzas para vociferarle a su amiga que se llevase a Marine lejos de todo.

Pero aquello no paso.

El rayo de luz salió de aquella extraña arma, dejándola ciega por unos cuantos segundos.

Interminables segundos en los que el dolor no se hizo presente, lo cual le produjo una gran señal de alerta.

Abrió los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz, notando con horror una escena que quebraría su corazón.

Frente a ella, ahí se encontraba Marine quien había recibido aquel impacto.

Aquel rayo había atravesado por completo su estómago; cayó fuertemente de rodillas, haciendo reaccionar a su hermana justo a tiempo para sostenerla en brazos.

Sintió las lágrimas acoplarse en sus ojos, aquello era demasiado para su salud mental. Se quebró…

―¿Por qué? ―Sollozó, fuertemente.

Sonrío cálidamente, sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, pero al menos había cumplido su promesa, había logrado salvar a su hermana mayor.

―Porque eso hacen las _hermanas_ ―Le dijo suavemente. ―Te quiero, Blaze―Le susurro.

Sintió algo arder en su interior; miró con odio al sujeto que tenía frente a ella quien no hacía otra cosa que mirarle con burla. Deposito con cuidado el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana en el suelo y logro ponerse de pie.

Tenía una pierna herida y la sangre emanaba en grandes cantidades de ésta, pero las fuerzas repentinamente regresaron hasta ella, logrando sorprender ligeramente a Mephiles.

―¿Quieres unírtele? ―Le cuestionó burlándose por sexta vez.

Y aquella mirada de odio, por primera vez logró que aquel sujeto perdiera momentáneamente el gesto despreocupado.

Ya ni siquiera fue necesario decir algo más. Aquella enorme llamarada fue directamente contra el rostro de aquel sujeto causándole un daño bastante considerable.

Visiblemente dolorido, miró con ira a la mujer que tenía frente a él, aquella mirada carente de compasión muy en el fondo le aterro. Nuevamente, aquel ataque fue dirigido hasta Mephiles con más fuerza que el anterior, provocando que este impactara directamente contra el suelo.

 **Negro.**

 _Todo se volvió negro_ …

Los gritos a lo lejos de sus compañeros no eran sino el fiel testimonio de que todo se había salido de control.

Su respiración se hizo agitada; había soltado hasta el último gramo de poder…

 **∙.∙**

Despertó de golpe sobresaltada; el dolor punzante en sus extremidades le dio a entender que todo había sido real. Miró sin ganas la pulcra habitación en la que se encontraba y sintió deseos de llorar.

―Al fin despiertas―La voz de Sonic se hizo presente.

Le observó, dudando del buen estado en que este se encontraba, tenía una recuperación bastante admirable.

Abrió la boca para cuestionar el paradero de su pequeña aprendiz, pero la imagen del cuerpo desplomado de esta última le hizo callar.

―Blaze―La voz de su colega le capto su atención. ―Marine…―No le permitió continuar, sabía, por su cara que aquello no era una buena noticia. ―Mañana por la tarde le darán sepultura. ―Le dijo, cabizbajo.

Y lentamente aquellas lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?.

 _Silencio… nuevamente el silencio._

 **∙.∙**

Sintió el frío de la lluvia cubrirle de arriba abajo; miró sin ganas hacía todas direcciones, notando como en el ambiente, la tristeza se hacía evidente. Tres ataúdes estaban presentes.

Uno, albergaba a su tan testarudo compañero, en el cual la joven equidna de nombre Tikal hacía guardia silenciosa, guardando luto a su querido hermano menor.

Después, el joven zorro de dos colas, quien valientemente había traicionado a su líder. Sonic y Amy miraban tristes la última morada del chico.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirando sin mirar aquella última caja, la más pequeña, la más dolorosa. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero aquello no lograría hacer que su dolor disminuyese.

Fatigada ante la atmósfera, decidió tomar aire fresco. Salió de aquel recinto y camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de todo y todos. Sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban, miró el horizonte; las gotas caían y su vista se nublo.

― _¡Blaze!_ ―Aquella voz le hizo sobresaltarse. Miró hacía todas direcciones, como comprobando que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y fue cuando le distinguió.

Frente a ella, la chica mapache parecía sonreír. Confundida, parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo que había perdido el juicio.

―Tú…―Su voz se quebró.

Marine sonrío nuevamente, y suspiró.

― _No hay que estar triste, siempre seremos hermanas, ¿Recuerdas?_ ―Tras unos segundos, aquella sonrisa cálida le reconfortó. ― _Cuídate mucho Blaze… Nos veremos algún día_ ―Le sonrió nuevamente mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Y en otro momento de su vida, aquello le hubiese resultado completamente inverosímil, pero la sensación de calidez que eso le produjo le dio a entender que aún a pesar del dolor que aquella pérdida significaba en su vida, siempre estaría presente.

En su corazón, siempre sería _su hermana pequeña_.

―Gracias, Marine. ―Sonrió al horizonte y nuevamente entró a aquel recinto, dispuesta a darle el último adiós a las ataduras terrenales que la joven mapache había dejado en este mundo.

 _Siempre serían hermanas_ …

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**  
Si has llegado hasta aquí, felicidades…  
Me ha entrado lo loca y escribí y escribí, sé que debí hacerlo más corto pero la idea surgió y no podía resumirla taaanto.  
Lamento lo de Marine, Knuckles y Tails..  
Pero siempre lo imagine así, quise un final distinto para ellos, pero no más no funcionaba para mí:c  
En fin, esto ha sido un reto dobe para mí, escribiendo algo sobre personajes que no domino, y con una extensión mucho más larga de lo usual...  
Retos son retos, he heme aquí.  
Se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerme.  
 **Atte.**  
Gri.


End file.
